Midnight Sun
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: "Stay out of our business, Demon Azarathian, or you shall be destroyed like your old home. The Midnight Sun is ours! He shall make us whole once more! He shall bring the age of the Midnighters back!" Robin/Speedy/Aqualad/Kidflash deaged. parings unknown.


The Titans awoke to two sets of screams from the room Robin and Speedy were sharing and two sets of yells from the one that Aqualad and Kid Flash (KF) were sharing. The ex-Justice League sidekicks had no qualms about sharing. The Titan's East and KF and Jinx were staying at the main building for a while.

The other Titans ran to Robin and Speedy's room to be greeted by four young children, one with short red hair, one with blondish hair that touched the tops of his ears, one with ear-length slightly curly raven hair and one with shoulder length sandy hair. They all seemed to be boys.

"'Aven..." said the one with raven hair, looking beseechingly at Raven, whose eyes widened in realisation. "Why is we li'l?" his bottom lip trembled. The Titan's started when they saw his eyes. One was blue, the other green. The startling eyes filled with tears. Bumblebee (Bee) went forwards to comfort him, taking him in her arms as she knelt before him. The boy tensed, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his head into her neck.

"Who are these kids? And where are the others?" asked Cyborg, looking around the room.

"Wight here, you doofus." Snapped the red-haired child, falling to his bum and sighing. Eye-brows were raised.

"Doofus?" grinned the blonde-haired child. "That's pat... path... patitic?" he struggled on the last word.

"Pathetic." Corrected the sandy-haired boy, also grinning, only this time at the two of them.

"Why we like thith?"Asked the raven-haired boy, pulling his head away and looking at the other youngsters.

"Dunno." Replied the sandy-haired child, sinking to the floor next to the red-haired one.

"Wait... you four are Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash?" shouted Beast Boy (BB), startling the four children.

"Uh-huh." Nodded the blonde one, walking over and taking his hand. "I is Kid Flash, or Alex or Wally. He" he pointed at the sandy-haired one "is Aqualad, or Garth. The red haired one is Speedy or Roy, and that one being hugged by Bumblebee is Robin, or Zac." The Titans were in shock.

"What?" asked Starfire, astonished.

"We is little agains." Stated Aqualad with a 'duh' tone to his voice.

"And we dunno know why." Continued Speedy.

"So you can help us!" Chirped Kid Flash.

"If the Jutic Leapers don't get to us first." Said Robin into Bumblebee's neck.

"Oh yeah... Awwow isn't gonna be vewy happy wiv me." Moaned Speedy.

"Cute..." muttered Raven under her breath, smiling slightly.

"You guys remember us?" asked Bee, pulling away slightly from Robin.

"Kinda." Said Aqualad.

"We don't wemember it prop'ly, only like in a dweam." Explained Speedy.

"But we knows you won't hurts us." Finished Kid Flash.

"How'd you get like this?" asked Cyborg, still staring at Robin.

"Dunno." Answered Aqualad.

Robin pulled away from Bee and dried his face on his sleeve. He only had on a long sleeved top, like the rest of the boys, the others realised. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Are you gonna sends us aways?" he asked quietly.

"No!" said Raven before anyone else had the chance to speak. "We won't abandon you, Zac."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Robin turned to them with a small smile.

"Will you make the voices go aways?"

Raven's eyes widened, fear evident in them as she saw something the others couldn't.

"Wally, Garth, Roy, can you stand next to Zac please?" with much grumbling and whining, they hauled themselves to their feet- or crawled in Roy's case- and went over to Zac. Raven stared at them, and then gasped.

"Right. That's not good." She walked over to Zac and knelt before him. "I need you to tell me exactly what the voices are saying to you." Zac nodded, and listened.

It was rather eerie, watching your de-aged leader act as if he was listening to someone speak whilst the most supernatural member of your team was showing that she was scared. As BeastBoy once said- _If Raven is showing signs that she is scared, you know you ought to be. _

Finally, Zac spoke.

"They is saying lotsa stuff. Like that I mustun't listen to you 'coz you will dis...distup? their plans, and that Wally and Garth and Roy shouldn't be little and that they got in the way and that they have plans that you are getting in the way of and that I am the Midnight sun and that I shouldn't be telling you this and that they are gonna hurt meee..." Zac collapsed to the floor in tears, and the other little ones crowded round him. Wally was crying as he was picked up by Jinx, fighting and screaming to get back to his now-motionless friend. Speedy kept flowing out of Starfire's arms like a cat that doesn't want to be held and Cyborg was hard pressed to keep hold of Garth.

"No! You has to lets us be wiv him!" screamed Roy.

"Don't you gets it? We have to be with him so that he doesn't blow anything up! He will hurts himself if we aren't with him!" argued Wally, still crying and arguing.

"Someone has to be with him!" said Garth, escaping once again and being caught once again. Raven froze from her place beside Zac.

"Pardon?" she asked quietly. The little three froze, and then spoke as one, their voices not their own as words they didn't know the meaning of came out of their mouths against their will.

"These three boys are the Keepers of the Midnight Sun. They help control him and his powers, they bring peace to his divided mind as they accept both the Light side and the Dark side.

They will disrupt our plans if they stay with the Midnight Sun. The Midnight Sun is both light and dark at the moment, but we shall make him truly dark, make him the Midnight Moon! They will stop the Midnight Sun becoming the Midnight Moon if they continue to be his friends and not his Keepers, and make him the Daylight Sun. This is unacceptable! He is our weapon, our pawn, and he will be truly ours!

Stay out of our business, Demon Azarathian, or you to shall be destroyed like your old home. The Midnight Sun is ours! He shall make us whole once more! He shall bring the age of the Midnighters back! He shall destroy all you know! He will end this world once more!"

**What do you think? **

**I've had this idea for a while, only just got it down. Ended up not being what I thought it would be like, but oh well.**

**Review please! **


End file.
